Star Wars: Episodes 8 and 9
by MissRen83
Summary: I do not own any of Star Wars. This is my first fanfiction story. It will be nearly a full Reylo story. It is set straight after the events of TFA and is in a third person's POV. It will include both events for Star Wars Episodes 8 and 9.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rey held out the lightsaber to Luke. She had found him. Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi in the galaxy. Luke looked at Rey with a sense of familiarity.

" **Rey, I've been expecting you."** How did he know? Rey thought. She walked over and handed him his old lightsaber.

" **Do you know why I'm here?"**

" **Yes, I know what has happened and I will come back with you."** Luke didn't take any persuasion at all, which Rey was relieved to know.

" **General Organa will be pleased".** At the sound of his sister's name, Luke suddenly stopped. He turned to face Rey and she noticed an expression of sadness.

" **I know. That's why I'm returning. Right now, I feel as though family is what she needs right now."**

 _Not all family_ , Rey thought. Not her son who turned to the darkside and killed his own father. That moment was always relived in Rey's mind. The moment Han Solo died and Ben Solo became Kylo Ren. She hated him, yet also felt sorry for him in a way.

Luke noticed Rey's anger.

" **I know you're conflicted about whether he can be brought back to the light Rey, but we have to have hope."**

He may have been right. Maybe there was hope for Ben Solo to return, in turn killing Kylo Ren. But in Rey's mind, at this point, it seemed impossible.

Suddenly a storm started to appear in the distance. For some reason Rey got scared. In the back of her mind she for some reason was afraid of storms, but she couldn't think as to why.

Noticing this, Luke suddenly said;

" **We'll leave in the morning. We probably won't set off in time to miss the storm."** Even though she knew it was true, Rey didn't like the idea of staying through the storm.

When they reached the Falcon, the storm had just started to arrive. When Luke finished catching up with Chewie, Rey was ready to ask something that could go wrong.

" **Luke, on the Starkiller Base I noticed that I was able to use the Force. Even in the fight with Be- I mean Kylo Ren, he offered to teach me the ways of the Force. Anyway I was wondering if you coul-".** Luke cut her off.

" **You want to know if I will finish you're Jedi training, well yes I will."** _Finish what does he mean?_

" **What do you mean finish?"** Luke suddenly looked a bit guilty.

" **Nothing, just forget I said that."** He got up and left and Rey knew. Luke knew who she was, but he wasn't telling her. The question that plagued Rey's mind that night was; why?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That night, Rey had the dream again. It was the same as the vision she had when she was called to the lightsaber. She went through the terrors of what had happened in the past again and again, every night since the final battle on Starkiller Base. However, this time something had changed.

From the vision of Jakku, Rey went somewhere different. She was sure she had never seen the place before, yet it seemed familiar. She was stood by a lake surrounded by a beautiful landscape. For some reason it felt like home.

Suddenly she heard someone call to her.

" **REY!"** Rey looked behind her into some sort of forest. There stood a boy. Rey could have sworn she knew him, that she could trust him. He suddenly turned around and ran into the trees.

" **Wait!"** Rey called. She ran after him. Even after the boy was gone from her sight, Rey kept up the pursuit. The deeper she went the darker the world around her became. The world around her turned cold and snow started to appear on the ground and Rey knew where she was. Starkiller Base. Why would the boy lead her here?

Rey suddenly felt a presence that she felt connected to. If it was a dream, she shouldn't feel as though someone else was conscious. Rey looked around for the boy; he was the only one it could be.

Suddenly, a menacingly familiar figure appeared from behind one of the trees with his cross-guard lightsaber ready to attack. Then she realised why that boy looked familiar. That boy was Ben Solo before he became Kylo Ren. Rey took a defensive stance, grabbing Luke's lightsaber, which was in the same place as before, and got ready to fight.

Their blades crossed and for some reason Rey felt as though Kylo had grown stronger, which if it was a dream should not have happened. The ground started to open beneath them again. Rey stumbled and hung on for dear life on the side of the chasm. The Knight of Ren crouched down to see her. His voice sent a chill down her spine.

" **I've found you finally Rey. Just know I will now always be able to find you."** With that Rey fell.

Rey jolted upright in her bunk, holding back a scream. What had just happened? How did Kylo Ren get inside her head? What did he mean? Why could she feel him even now? Then it dawned on Rey. She and Kylo Ren were linked somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The ride back to the Resistance Base was virtually silent. Rey was still concerned about what had happened in her dream or vision. Why did she feel connected to Kylo Ren? She would have asked Luke but he wasn't exactly telling her the whole truth. Even though he was to become a teacher, she didn't trust him.

The resistance base had moved underground, to give the impression that they had left the planet, after the First Order found their location. As the Falcon landed they were welcomed by a round of applause. The front row of people were those she already knew; Leia, C3PO, Poe, BB8 and to Rey's surprise Finn. Rey felt a little bit disappointed that she wasn't there to see Finn wake up, but she was happy to see him nonetheless. He was the first person she went to after leaving the ship.

" **Finn, I can't believe it. When did you wake up?"** Rey asked whilst hugging him.

" **Couple of hours after you left. They told me you went to find Luke Skywalker."** Rey gave out a sigh.

" **Yes, I found him."** Both Rey and Finn looked over to see Leia and Luke reuniting after so many years. Noticing something was up, Finn pulled Rey aside; with Poe and BB8 in tow.

" **What's wrong Rey?"** Finn asked worriedly. Rey did not seem the same as when he last saw her.

" **You know you can tell us anything, right?"** Poe added. Rey looked at them and sighed.

" **I just don't trust him. When I found him, he seemed to know me and he said that he would finish my training."** Finn looked at Rey confused.

" **Finn, he knows who I am. For some reason, though, he's not telling me."**

" **I don't see why Rey. Why doesn't he trust you?"**

" **He's not the best person to tell you Rey,"** Poe suddenly added. Finn, Rey and BB8 turned to face Poe. _What does he mean?_ Rey thought. Poe sighed.

" **Okay. I shouldn't really be telling you this but… I knew you when you were a kid."** Both Rey and BB8 backed away in shock.

" **You- you knew me?"** Rey stuttered.

" **Yes. But I didn't know you well enough to tell you who you fully are."** Rey bowed her head in disappointment. _Great, someone else who won't tell me who I am,_ Rey thought angrily.

" **I would like to tell you, but I actually can't. However, err."** Rey's head shot up. **"There is someone who could tell you, probably the one who took your memories in the first place."**

" **Who?"** Rey asked excitedly. Poe didn't respond. **"Poe, please?"**

" **Alright. He was your best friend when you were a kid and you were hardly ever apart, but it's impossible to-"**

" **Tell me Poe!"** Rey nearly shouted.

" **The person who could tell you who you are is Ben Solo."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rey couldn't believe it. Friends, she and Kylo Ren used to be friends. If it hadn't been Poe who'd told her she wouldn't have believed it. As Rey sat on the edge of her bed she thought that this may be what was causing the link. Their friendship from so long ago. However, if that was the case, why hadn't she felt the link before when she was actually with Kylo?

Poe may have been right about needing to talk to Kylo Ren about who she was. At first she was reluctant and sceptical that it would even work, but she called out to him in her mind. She had no idea whether the link would allow them to communicate over a vast difference but she tried anyway. After what seemed like hours of calling out with her mind, she still had no response. Rey was about to give up when she suddenly felt a presence in her mind.

" _ **Hello?"**_ She thought.

" _ **Hello, Rey."**_ It was him. The link between them was there after all. Rey wasn't sure what to say.

" _ **Could you hear me before?"**_ Rey asked.

" _ **Honestly, I thought I was imagining it. Wouldn't be the first time."**_ Rey laughed to herself. _**"So, did you want something or have you missed me since the other night?"**_ _You wish,_ Rey thought.

" _ **I was talking to Poe and he told me that."**_ Rey stopped. Should she trust him? He was evil for all she knew. Would he remember her? Would he be willing to tell her who she was?

" _ **What?"**_

" _ **He told me that-that you knew who I am. That we used to know each other."**_ Kylo Ren was silent. It was obviously true then and he did remember her.

" _ **Yes, yes we did."**_

" _ **Why didn't you tell me? You knew that I wanted to know who I was."**_

" _ **I- I didn't know if you wanted to know the truth."**_

" _ **I honestly wouldn't care, and another question… was it you who left me on Jakku."**_

" _ **Yes. I was going to come back for you one day but it wasn't safe."**_ Rey finally knew who she had been waiting for, and she knew that he still cared, that someone was coming back for her. She was right all along.

" _ **Rey, if you want to know everything, I will tell you. I need to tell you in person though."**_ Did she hear that right? Kylo Ren wanted to see her, after all that had happened. She shouldn't want to accept but she did. Rey made up her mind. Going against her better judgement, she needed to know who she was.

" _ **Alright."**_

" _ **Meet me at the place you went in your dream. I'll explain why when we get there. It's on Naboo."**_ It would be hard to get away, but it would be possible.

" _ **I'll leave tomorrow."**_

" _ **I'll see you there, Rey Kenobi."**_


End file.
